Forum:What is the best way to do the DLC?
I have just gotten the GOTY for pc... I was wondering your opinions on how to BEST EXPERIENCE the DLC's... 1st, should I take characters that beat the game in on playthrough 2 OR should I start new characters and do them on playthrough 1??? 2nd (and probably even more subjective), which order should I do them in? my thoughts on this is DLC 2 first, DLC 1 second, DLC 4 third, and DLC 3 fourth... going through what, from what I can gather, is the least interesting to the most rewarding... Please tell me what you think, any input is appreciated. ---- Soon I will be able to contribute to the DLC pages and forums, which I have avoided. and all the wiki world groaned... especially those pesky ADMINS and one particularly NAGY user... I am the best robot 11:37, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Comments/Expertise: I have heard that there may be a glitch that will keep you from getting the backpack SDU from Robolution if you finish All missions in Knoxx ( not sure which mission is supposed to cause the glitch) before completing Robo since the download of patch 1.4.1. If this is true it may be a good idea, during each play thru, to complete the Zombie then Robo then the Prove yourself mission from Moxxi ( by then you should have some good gear) then Knoxx and leave large missions from Moxxi until last ( that is if you care about the Achievements, i havnt bothered). Or if your like me just skip Moxxi altogether. ( I just like the Bank). Veggienater 12:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... good info thanks. At least i know that i'm not WAY off in the order i'm thinking about. I was thinking about doing moxxi first since it seems to be the least interesting :/ (i'll think about that one). I am the best robot 13:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) There's a post on the Gearbox forums called the ideal playthrough which outlines how to go through the game while keeping your level consistent with the quests. It is suggested there to completely ignore the DLC on PT 1 and just do them after PT 2 in the order Moxxi, Knoxx, Zombie, Robolution; follow the link for full details. I may try that the next time I go through the game since I pretty much have no clue what I'm doing currently (on the end of my first playthrough and doing the DLCs just to see what's in them even though my level is a bit too high.) MouseyPounds 20:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : Even at the same lvl, Zombie and Robo Are very easy IMO. Besides the stories of Both DLC, the only thing worth while about them is the Extra backpack SDUs and skill points. So saving Knoxx for last, which has the best game play, difficulty and loot out of the 4 DLC, makes sence to me. just my opinion.Veggienater 03:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll definitely check out the link for that forum, thanks. My thoughts from the beginning totally agrees with veggienater, however, my friend pointed out that if i save the guns for last, i would have nothing (new) to do with them... so now i'm kinda torn LOL. I have seen mention of pt2.5, is that part of dlc4? I am the best robot 06:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Playthrough 2.5 is the colloquial name given to the post-playthrough 2 scenario, where the enemies scale with character level. 08:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC)